


[under the influence of a love potion] Flirt.

by SnapbackPirat



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universes, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, F/M, Snippets, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapbackPirat/pseuds/SnapbackPirat
Summary: A series of writing warm-ups: prompts woven into 500-word-ish snippets.1: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence (no Roland, no Nameless Goblin): Bog, newly King, and Marianne, recently of age, and the arranged marriage, from their fathers.(Prompt: Bog and Marianne are in an arranged marriage. Bog doesn't want to go through with it.)(Rating/Warnings will change as necessary.)





	[under the influence of a love potion] Flirt.

**Author's Note:**

> took the title directly from the transcript of the movie, which is perhaps both cheesy and adorable. enjoy!

_(Prompt: Bog and Marianne are in an arranged marriage. Bog doesn't want to go through with it.)_

* * *

  
  
He's said it so quietly, Marianne almost thinks she's misheard him; but Bog doesn't lie to her, and the pure unadulterated anxiety in his expression, in the way that he holds himself right now, is undeniable. 

"You... you don't want to marry me?" she says through the noise in her head, like a hundred bees, like the feeling you get after standing too close to a lightning strike and it rings in your skull. She feels like she's suddenly underwater.

She has no idea how it's come to this.

Yesterday, they were huddled, snuggled together under the primroses as they watched the rain, hands intertwined while the whole world wondered where they were. The day before that, they were singing at the top of their lungs horrid, inappropriate songs that made most of the nobles listening in on their escapades gasp with outrage and dismay, having the time of their lives.

It'd taken them a long time to get to this point. Finding out the day after your twentieth birthday that you were betrothed to the King of the Dark Forest was... and being the kind of person she was, all rough and tumble on the inside where no one could see until something like a surprise marriage arrangement happened....

Well. A 'rough start' is putting it nicely.

But she'd thought at the very least that they'd been getting along, if not-- well, she hadn't dared hope that he-- if only he would be _ content _ with her as his wife, if not actually _ happy _\---

"--if yer heart's not in it," she catches, and blinks dumbly at him. Her mouth's hanging open, feels like it's full of cotton, but she manages to push out a rasping "what?"

He breathes deeply, steeling himself, and stares straight into her own eyes with those beautiful, _ tragically _ beautiful baby blues.

"A' mean it," he says, even as his heart clearly wavers; "A'm the king now, and I make m' own decisions. Breaking our father's contract, it'll cause some pushback, aye-- but--" he breaks now, looking away from her but smiling that heart-rending smile as he delicately takes her hand, careful where his clawed fingers scoop hers up from the arm of her chair. He affords her another glance, and this time her breath's stolen by both his gaze and words:

"I'll only marry ye if yer heart's in it. If we were to wed, Marianne..." and her heart breaks and mends and breaks for his eyes-- "... I'd only want it t'be because ye love me as I do you."

A relieved sob rips through her. He looks startled as she all but leaps from her chair to bend a knee front of him, and she sees too much doubt flash through him as she takes both of his hands in hers, rough-soft and soft-rough.

"Then, Bog King," she asks through watery eyes and voice, grinning brighter than the moon,

"would you please marry me?"

His laughter and her grin are swallowed by the meeting of their lips, and in the night, all is well.


End file.
